About Happiness: Learn To Let Go
by soonshimie
Summary: Taehyung belajar satu hal dari sebuah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya: bahwa sebuah kebahagiaan tidak harus berada dalam dekapannya. TaeKook. TaehyungxJungkook. GS!Jungkook. Happy reading!


About Happiness: Learn To Let Go

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS ARE GOD'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, BIGHIT'S, ARMIES, BUT THE STORY IS MINE

Taehyungxfem!Jungkook

 _HOPE YOU LIKE IT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahagia itu melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia._

 _Bahagia itu melihat orang yang berarti untukmu bahagia._

 _Bahagia itu..._

 _...merelakan orang yang kau sayang pergi untuk kebahagiaan._

* * *

Setidaknya itu yang Taehyung rasa pada suatu hari di penghujung bulan Agustus. Saat itu musim panas, suhu minimal mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius, dan tagihan listrik Taehyung membengkak selama bulan Juni sampai Agustus karena AC yang menyala setiap waktu.

 _Wanita itu pasti akan mengomel bila mengetahui Taehyung menyalakan AC non-stop selama tiga bulan berturut-turut_. Dan Taehyung akan kerepotan mengenai omelan wanita tersebut yang tanpa henti—sampai akhirnya Taehyung membawa wanita itu ke kedai es krim milik Son 'Wendy' Seungwan.

 _Tapi sekarang Taehyung tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi._

Wendy masih sering bertanya dimana pelanggan setianya, yang hanya Taehyung jawab dengan senyum simpul. _Tidak ada yang perlu tahu_.

Taehyung tahu Hoseok datang ke apartemennya sejak tujuh jam yang lalu.

Ia sengaja mengabaikan panggilan interkom apartemennya, mengabaikan ketukan—menjadi gedoran brutal—di pintunya, dan mungkin ia akan diprotes satu lantai karena mengganggu waktu santai mereka.

Taehyung pun tidak peduli.

Mungkin Yoongi juga datang berkunjung, Taehyung agak-agak lupa, karena—bila telinganya tidak membohonginya—ia mendengar wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti sumpah serapah? Entahlah. Taehyung lupa dan tidak ingin ingat.

 _Faktanya, ia ingin lupa bahwa hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus, dan besok adalah tanggal 1 September._

Satu panggilan di interkom yang membuat Taehyung terbangun adalah suara Minhye—penghuni kamar sebelah—yang kebetulan juga akan menghadiri _acara_ yang sama. Wanita itu seumuran Yoongi, tapi lebih tinggi tiga sentimeter dan _lebih manis_. Cantiknya sama, sih. Minhye memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh dan Taehyung berharap Minhye memandanginya karena rambutnya berantakan, atau kemejanya yang tidak dikancingkan dengan baik dan benar. Taehyung tidak berharap Minhye memandanginya karena nasibnya yang buruk.

"Kau tidak bersiap?"

Minhye manis, tampangnya seolah berkata bahwa ia adalah wanita polos yang perlu perlindungan, tapi cara bicaranya tegas—sudah pasti, dia pengacara terkenal, sama seperti tunangannya. Dan Taehyung merasa ia baru saja ditampar oleh wanita bermarga Lee itu—padahal ia hanya menanyakan apakah ia sudah bersiap.

"Aku malas."

"Aku kenal kau, Taehyung."

Taehyung terdiam dan Minhye tersenyum masam. Minhye lebih tua, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah memanggilnya _noona_ , jadi agak aneh melihat wanita itu mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung yang sudah berantakan—Minhye terlihat lebih muda darinya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka, tapi ia pasti akan suka bila kau datang."

* * *

Acara mulai satu jam lagi, Taehyung tidak tahu apakah ia akan bergegas atau tidak.

Acara akan mulai dalam waktu lima belas menit ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Taehyung melihat _caller id_ -nya, Namjoon, dan menggeser opsi untuk menolak panggilan. Tidak lama kemudian, toh, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dengan _caller id_ yang berbeda, kali ini dari Seokjin, dan Taehyung menggeser opsi menolak panggilan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan yang ketiga, kali ini bukan panggilan telepon melainkan _FaceTime_ dari Hoseok—mau tak mau, Taehyung harus menerimanya.

" _Kau dimana?"_

Taehyung tidak menjawab, hanya menggeser ponselnya untuk menjawab Hoseok. Ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

" _Kau bercanda?! Acara mulai lima belas menit lagi—"_

"Aku tidak akan datang."

" _Yoongi_ noona _datang, kenapa kau tidak datang?"_

"Aku—" Taehyung terdiam, menelan ludahnya karena _saat ini sangat susah baginya untuk bersuara_ , "—tidak akan datang."

 _Tidak datangpun dia tidak akan peduli._

* * *

Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak akan datang.

Naif sekali, mengingat ia akan mengorbankan apapun agar pria itu datang. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran pria itu. Yang lain datang, bahkan Minhye pun datang. Jungkook sendiri—sejujurnya—tidak punya keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Taehyung—itupun bila ia memutuskan untuk datang. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Yoongi menyalaminya.

Yoongi, wanita itu, dia tidak pernah terlihat selembut itu sebelumnya, dan Jungkook merasa hatinya teriris melihat senyumannya.

Jungkook terus menunggu, dan menunggu, mungkin sama seperti Taehyung. Mungkin karma memang membalasnya. Mungkin Tuhan memang ingin Jungkook untuk merasakan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung. Mungkin, dan beribu kemungkinan lain.

 _Tapi, lima belas menit sebelum acara berakhir, Taehyung benar-benar tidak datang._

* * *

Taehyung terbangun pada pukul tiga pagi tanggal 1 September.

Musim gugur harusnya sudah mulai dari bulan ini, dan akhirnya tagihan listriknya tidak akan membengkak lagi. Wanita itu tidak akan mengomelinya lagi.

 _Wanita itu tidak akan mengomelinya lagi._

 **FIN**

* * *

author's note: halo semuanya, aku balik lagi hahahaha :D ada yang masih ingat aku nggak yaaaa wkwk. maaf atas hiatus yang amat sangat panjang dan hampir satu tahun ini. aku kehilangan semangat buat nulis, nggak tahu kenapa. sekarang sedang membangun lagi semangat buat menulis yay! terima kasih untuk feedback kalian kepada fanfiksi-fanfiksiku yang dulu. sumpah itu bikin hatiku hangat banget hahaha.

oh ya, aku lagi suka sama stray kids. mungkin akan mempublish ff stray kids juga selain bts. pairingnya? ada dong :)))

p.s: aku ada akun wattpad nih. retrouveille nama akunnya. monggo difollow, karena selain ngepost ff di sini, aku juga ngepost ff di sana. sama aja sih wkwk :D

yukk, _mind to review?_


End file.
